tarieltalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeriel
Zeriel (also known as The Burning Flame, Rage Unbound and Son of the Flame) is the son of Xatrimat and disciple of Ebazzal the Black. He is the last descendant of the Red Dragon Queen. Biography During the Battle of the Flame Peak, Xatrimat was defeated by the allied commanders, but they didn't destroyed Zeriel's egg, and that would be a tremendous error in the future. Zeriel grew up with much hatred inside him. He hated the world, the humans, the demons, everything. The Darkfire Chasm was once Hellgate Keep, a fortress made to oversee the Flame Peak. Only Zeriel's scream was able to destroy the whole place. After many attempts of destroying the Arathol Forest, Zeriel entered an long slumber, an slumber who would take 100 years. During this time, the world forgot all destruction that was caused by him, and for some time, Tariel lived in relative peace. Awakening The skies turned orange, and meteors began to fall from the sky. Suddenly, the Flame Peak erupted. Zeriel started flying from the sky, with his wings and eyes on fire. He started to put fire on Arathol's biggest cities, such as Galodon, Menorith and New Helmar. Chaos in the Aerie Mountains After destroying the biggest cities in Arathol Forest, Zeriel fled north, to the Aerie Mountains. The Cloud Giants who defend the place were no match for the Burning Flame, and a big part of the place became fire and ashes. Hellfire Keep & The Fall of Ebazzal Hellfire Keep The forces of Arathol quickly reunited themselves and recreated the Allied Commanders. They built Hellfire Keep, which purpose was the same as Hellgate Keep, but now they had magical shields that would prevent any dragons to destroy the walls of the place as easily as Hellgate. The Fall of Ebazzal They discovered that Ebazzal was still alive, and serving as an watchful eye over Zeriel, so they had to take him down. The Cloud Giants from Aerie Mountains together with the elves invaded Blackwing Cavern and killed the leader of the Black Dragonflight. Rage Unbound After the defeat of Ebazzal, Zeriel sent his dragonflight to attack other places, to divide the Allied Commanders so he could destroy them separately. The plan didn't worked very well, as everyone was focused on taking down Zeriel. Azagrim wanted war to continue in Tariel, so he aided Zeriel with mind-controlling, bringing powerful commanders to his side, among them, Archmage Landazar, Overlord Brawmar and Erileth Sunfire. Terrordar's old apprentice, Archmage Zellaen joined Zeriel aswell. Many other novice mages seeking power joined him, forming Zeriel's Cultists. Last Stand Even with new allies, the allied commanders were able to handle them all accordingly, and they began the invasion of the Flame Peak. They had to face all the defenders of the Flame Peak, they being: * Noran'thal the Burning * Archmage Zellaen * Barr'Tham * Gorgannor the Chained * Kairamoz * Lord Destructus * Baron Flamearth After killing every defender of the Flame Peak, the allied commanders left the place once more, this time, holding Zeriel's head.